Hugo's Battle with the cream of chicken soup
by honurarymarauder
Summary: Hugo can't find anything good to eat and decides to make soup. Havoc ensues.


**Hello everyone, here's just a quick little one-shot of a day with Rose and Hugo. This actually happened to me with my brother... I don't own anything. ****Anyways Enjoy and Review!**

Hugo sighed and opened the refrigerator for the third time. He took yet another look around trying to find something to eat. Finding nothing appetizing, he moved onto the pantry. This was the fourth time looking in there, maybe this time he would find something. No, nothing. Hugo stood frustrated in the kitchen.

"Rose!" Hugo called to his sister in the other room.

A moment later, Rose appeared in the doorway, book in hand. "What do you need Hugo?" she asked.

"There's nothing to eat." Hugo replied.

Rose stared blankly at him, "What do you want me to do about it?"  
Hugo smiled, "Make me something?"

Rose shook her head, "Hugo, you're 15. You can make something yourself."

"Well at least give me some suggestions, we have no good food!" Hugo complained.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Why don't you make some soup. Even you can make that."

Hugo nodded, "Okay." He turned and looked at the cupboards, then turned back to Rose, "Where do we keep the soup?"

Rose sighed, "In the pantry, on the bottom shelf."

Hugo smiled and nodded. Bending down he read the soup can labels. "Tomato, chicken noodle, cream of chicken, Pumpkin…Rose, which one do I choose?"

"Just pick whichever kind you want." Rose said taking a seat at the table. Hugo cooking might require supervision.

"Cream of chicken it is then." Hugo said pulling out the can. He turned to Rose, "What do I do now?"

Rose looked up from her book, "Get a pot and turn on the stove."

Hugo opened the cupboard and looked at all the different sized pots. Pulling out two, he faced Rose, "Which one?" he asked holding the two up.

Rose looked, "The smaller one." She said.

Hugo nodded, "Okay now to turn on the stove."

"You do know how to do that, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course, I'm not that incompetent." Hugo defended turning the knob to turn on the burner. He looked at his can of soup and paused, "Where is the can opener?"

Rose didn't even look up, "In the drawer with the cutlery."

Hugo quickly found it, "Thanks." He then opened the can and dumped the soup into the pot. "Now what?"

"You're going to want to add some water to that." Rose said still reading.

"Right and I think I want a grilled cheese sandwich too." Hugo proclaimed pulling out the butter and cheese from the refrigerator. Rose wasn't worried, grilled cheese was the one thing Hugo could make on by himself. He retrieved the sandwich maker and plugged it in letting it heat up. Then he buttered the bread and placed his slice of cheese in the middle. The light on the sandwich maker lit up indicating it was ready and Hugo placed his sandwich in it. He turned back to his soup and stated intently at is, stirring occasionally.

Rose watched her brother stare at the soup. "You don't have to stare at it." She stood up and walked over to the stove.

"I just want to make sure I do this right." Hugo exclaimed stirring once again.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Oh bloody hell!" Hugo cried out suddenly.

"What did you do now?" Rose asked.

"I dropped my spoon in the soup."

Rose laughed loudly. "Well you better get it out."

Hugo looked into the soup, he couldn't see anything. He pulled out the knife he buttered his sandwich with and poked it in the soup. He tried to fish out the spoon to no avail. Rose laughed at his attempt.

"I need tongs!" Hugo declared, pulling open the utensil drawer.

"Or you could just use another spoon." Rose pointed out, handing one to him.

"Good idea Rose!" Hugo exclaimed. Using the spoon and the knife he picked up the other spoon, "Rose, can you take it for me?" He asked. She nodded and reached for the spoon. "Be careful! It's hot." Hugo exclaimed.

Rose sighed and grabbed the soup covered spoon moving it to the counter. Hugo in all his excitement dropped the other spoon in the soup. "Bollocks!" Hugo cried.

Rose could not contain her laughter at this.

Licking the first soup covered spoon, Hugo then repeated the process to retrieve the second spoon. "Ouch! That's hot!" Hugo exclaimed as he grabbed the spoon out of the soup.

"Well I'd say your soup is ready now." Rose commented, walking back to the table.

"I think I should add some salt and pepper." Hugo said. After a moment he called to Rose, "Can soup be ruined by too much pepper or salt?"

"I doubt it." Rose responded.

Hugo sighed with relief, "I think it's ready now." He turned off the stove then he got out a bowl and poured is soup into it. Bringing it to the table he frowned, "I forgot to grate cheese." He said sadly.

Rose sighed, taking pity on her younger brother; she walked to the refrigerator and found so already grated cheese in there. She brought it to the table. "Thanks Rose!" Hugo exclaimed and began to sprinkle some on his soup. Before he could ask Rose already answered, "There's no such thing as too much cheese." Hugo grinned gratefully.

Rose sat back down and continued reading her book while Hugo enjoyed his soup. A few minutes later, Rose detected a funny smell.

"Hugo, did you leave the stove on? I smell something burning."

Hugo shook his head, "No I made sure to turn it off." He paused thinking, "oh no, my sandwich!" He quickly rushed over to the sandwich maker and opened it revealing a very overcooked grilled cheese. Hugo looked at it and shrugged, "It's still editable." He pulled out a plate and dropped the sandwich on it, cutting it in two and adding ketchup. Then he brought his plate to the table with his soup.

"Yum!" He exclaimed, before continuing his meal.

Rose shook her head and left the room. When her parents arrived home later that day she told them, "You shouldn't let Hugo into the kitchen anymore."

'Hermione's eyes widened, "What did he do?" she asked before rushing into the kitchen to see for herself.

Ron shrugged, "Well the house is still standing, so it couldn't have been that bad."

Rose shook her head, "He should not be allowed to cook." She proceeded to fill her father in on the spoon fiasco.

Once she had finished, Ron laughed. "Poor Hugo."

At that moment, Hugo entered the room. He smiled when he saw his dad, "So dad did Rose tell you about my battle with the cream of chicken soup?"

Ron's only response was laughter.

Hugo smiled, "So you told him?"

Rose stared at her brother, "You shouldn't be allowed to cook things."

"I managed okay," Hugo tried to defend his cooking skills.

"Well at least you cleaned up, right?" Rose asked.

Hugo stopped and slowly shook his head, "No…"

At that moment, Hermione yelled into the room, 'Hugo! Get in here right now!"

Rose laughed and Hugo cursed, he knew he had forgotten something.


End file.
